ІТ-події 2012 року
Грудень Международная Конференция "ЗАЩИТА ПЕРСОНАЛЬНЫХ ДАННЫХ-2012" * Дата проведения: 6 декабря 2012 г. * Место проведения: г.Киев, Конференц-зал «ПАНОРАМА», «Cubic-Center», ул.Шолуденко, 3 Подробно о событии, условиях участия, регистрации... Листопад Перший український міжнародний форум з електронного урядування «International Ukrainian E-governance - Forum» *з 26 по 28 листопада 2012 року *«Президент-Готель», вул. Госпітальна, 12, м. Київ. Програма Форуму передбачає проведення дискусій за такими напрямками: • правові основи використання та надання державних (адміністративних) послуг в електронній формі в Україні; • надання державних (адміністративних) послуг в електронній формі: досвід і практика України та міжнародний досвід; • електронний документообіг як елемент електронного урядування: практика реалізації проектів в Україні та світі; • використання «хмарних технологій» при реалізації проектів електронного урядування: проблеми впровадження та безпеки; • інші актуальні питання реалізації електронного урядування. З інформацією про Форум, умови участі, попередньою програмою, а також форматах виступів і доповідей, можна ознайомитися у відповідних розділах сайту Форуму www.e-gov-forum.com.ua. Детальніше також тут: http://apitu.org.ua/node/3390 Жовтень 5-я ежегодная конференция "Современные информационные технологии в энергетической и телекоммуникационной отраслях" *с 01 по 06 октября 2012 года *г. Ялта, ГК "Ялта-Интурист" Подробная информация о конференции Інноватика в сучасній освіті IV Національна виставка-презентація «Інноватика в сучасній освіті». 16-18 жовтня 2012 р. у Виставковому центрі «КиївЕкспоПлаза» (вул. Салютна, 2-Б) відбудеться Організатори виставки: * Міністерство освіти і науки, молоді та спорту України, * Національна академія педагогічних наук України, * компанія «Виставковий Світ» http://www.innovosvita.com.ua Юбилейная конференция Cisco Expo *Дата проведения: 24-26 октября 2012 *Место проведения: выставочный центр «КиевЭкспоПлаза» Ключевыми темами станут: * центры обработки данных (ЦОД) и виртуализация; * унифицированные коммуникации и совместная работа; * информационная безопасность; * решения для операторов связи; * сетевая инфраструктура ЦОД; * маршрутизация и коммутация в корпоративных сетях; * беспроводные сети. По традиции на протяжении всей конференции будет работать выставка, где будут представлены новые технологии и решения Cisco и компаний-партнеров форума. До 5 октября для желающих посетить киевскую Cisco Expo-2012 действует специальное предложение: предоставляется 35-процентная скидка на оплату участия в конференции. Кроме того, есть возможность получения групповых (от 10 человек) скидок. Ознакомиться с информацией о конференции можно на веб-странице. Первая Всеукраинская практическая конференция по развитию дистрибуционного бизнеса «DistributionMaster-2012: Как выполнить план продаж и обеспечить регион максимальным ассортиментом ликвидного товара?" *31 октября 2012 года *пр-т. Броварской,15, МВЦ, Киев *Аудитория Конференции: до 150 владельцев и топ-менеджеров ведущих дистрибуционных компаний, компаний-производителей и розничных сетей. Подробнее о конференции... 'Стоимость участия в конференции- 2700 грн (без НДС, единый налог) ' Для регистрации в конференции «DistributionMaster-2012» просьба выслать заполненную регистрационную форму на емейл st@trademaster.com.ua, после чего мы вышлем Вам счет на оплату участия. Вересень DOCFLOW Украина 2012 Научно-техническая конференция-выставка DOCFLOW Украина 2012, посвященную электронному документообороту и автоматизации управления. Время и место: 19 сентября 2012 года. «Украинский дом», г.Киев, ул. Крещатик, 2. Формат: Выставка-конференция позволяет слушателям узнать о новостях документооборота из первых уст и тут же увидеть решения в действии на стендах компаний-участниц. Это узкоспециализированный форум, не имеющий аналогов в Украине. Участники: Представлены все основные разработчики и системные интеграторы программных решений, производители аппаратных средств в сфере электронного документооборота, делопроизводства и управления бизнес-процессами. Посетители: По результатам предыдущих лет посетителями являются руководители высшего звена, руководители IT-департаментов, отделов делопроизводства крупных организаций, финансовых учреждений и государственных органов. Конференция: В рамках форума проводится научно-техническая конференция, включающая в себя следующие тематические секции: * успешные проекты; * системы электронного документооборота; * средства управления бизнес-процессами; * потоковый ввод документов; * комплексные платформы; * управление WEB содержанием и enterprise 2.0 * аппаратные решения для организации электронного документооборота * электронные хранилища данных. * обработка документов на мобильных устройствах * лингвистическая поддержка в системах электронного документооборота * электронные интерактивные книги/издания – новое! Открыта предварительная регистрация на сайте. Надеемся увидеть Вас среди посетителей! Ссылки: http://www.DOCFLOW.ua, http://www.ABBYY.ua «Information Security 2012: Миссия выполнима» *Организатор: PC Week/Ukrainian Edition *Дата проведения: 20 сентября 2012 г. *Место проведения: Гранд холл "Софиевский" отеля «Премьер Палас», г. Киев, бул. Шевченко/ул. Пушкина, 5-7/29 *Количество участников: 120 ЦЕЛИ И УЧАСТНИКИ Основная цель конференции PC Week/UE «Information Security 2012: Миссия выполнима» − помочь ИТ-директорам и специалистам идентифицировать основные угрозы информационной безопасности бизнеса в 2012 г., в том числе, в таких актуальных сферах, как облачные технологии, мобильные устройства, социальные сети и др. Производители и интеграторы решений в области ИБ получат превосходную возможность для прямого общения со своими существующими и перспективными заказчиками, и смогут познакомить их с новейшими технологиями, решениями и продуктами в этой области. Тема конференции актуальна для руководителей служб информационной безопасности, ИТ-директоров и специалистов крупных и средних компаний всех отраслей, а также государственных организаций. АКТУАЛЬНЫЕ ТЕМЫ Информационная безопасность давно вышла на первые места в списке приоритетов ИТ-служб компаний и организаций всего мира и покинет топ-лист не скоро: изощренность и количество угроз в сфере ИБ растут из года в год. Каждые полсекунды появляется новое шпионское ПО, каждый день по всему миру происходят миллионы атак на информационные ресурсы… Неудивительно, что индустрия технологий и решений в области ИБ давно перестала быть нишевой и демонстрирует стремительный рост. Благодаря усилиям профессионалов индустрии ИБ, каждый год приносит новые, более совершенные средства борьбы с угрозами и уникальный опыт – то, о чем нужно знать всем специалистам в области защиты информации. Поэтому PCWeek/UE вновь собирает лучших экспертов страны в области ИБ, чтобы участники Конференции смогли ознакомиться с новыми продуктами и решениями, узнать о векторе развития индустрии ИБ, о знаковых проектах в Украине и за рубежом. Выступления экспертов будут посвящены следующим темам: *Сетевая безопасность *Безопасность беспроводных сетей *Безопасность мобильных устройств *Безопасность в виртуальных и облачных средах *Защита от утечек информации *Управление идентификационными данными пользователей и обеспечение единой авторизации *Мониторинг и управление событиями ИБ *ВЕБ-безопасность, безопасность корпоративной почты *Корпоративные антивирусные решения *Комплексные системы безопасности Формат конференции предполагает доклады партнеров Конференции, демонстрации продуктов и решений в экспозиционной зоне, общее обсуждение, кофе-паузы, а также заключительный фуршет. Длительность докладов составит 25 минут. Для заказчиков участие в конференции бесплатное. Для представителей ИТ-компаний участие в конференции платное. Стоимость участия составляет 2500,00 грн. с НДС. ПРОГРАММА КОНФЕРЕНЦИИ «Information Security 2012: Миссия выполнима» будет опубликована в ближайшее время Мы с удовольствием ответим на все дополнительные вопросы по телефонам: 0(44) 361-70-57 или 0 (44) 360-57-55 Так же, Вы можете обратиться к Елене Марущенко по электронному адресу: e.maruschenko@skukraine.com Фоpум «Вокpуг ЦОД, Вокpуг IP» 27 сентября 2012 Место провеления: конференц-центра НСК «Олимпийский» (VIP-зона) Подробнее Серпень III-й ежегодный Datacenters Innovation Forum 2012 30 Августа 2012, Киев, ул. Госпитальная, 4, Русь Аккорд Отель Практическая конференция: "Инновационные решения для построения эффективной ИТ-инфраструктуры и ЦОД" Подробнее на сайте Регистрация Липень МЕЖДУНАРОДНОЙ КОНФЕРЕНЦИИ «BROADBAND UKRAINE 2012» * 5 июля 2012 года в Киеве состоится Международная конференция «Broadband Ukraine 2012». * Место проведения: конференц-зал отеля «Казацкий» (Украина, Киев, ул. Михайловская, 1/3) *Организаторы: Украинский научно-исследовательский институт радио и телевидения (УНИИРТ), ICIN Events Ltd, компания «ТЕХЭКСПО» В программе конференции прозвучат презентации двух крупнейших мировых аналитических и исследовательских компаний… *Аналитический партнер, Frost & Sullivan, международная консалтинговая компания, поддерживающая партнерские отношения с клиентами. Услуги компании способствуют развитию бизнеса клиентов, а также достижению стабильного роста, постоянному внедрению инноваций и поддержанию лидерских позиций. Услуги компании - Growth Partnership Service – основываются на подробных рыночных исследованиях и использовании передовых исследовательских моделей и практик. Продукты Frost & Sullivan помогают партнерам развивать, оценивать и реализовать стратегические задачи и добиваться поставленных целей. На протяжении 50 лет Frost & Sullivan сотрудничает с компаниями из списка Global 1000, молодыми развивающимися компаниями, а также инвестиционно-финансовыми организациями. Frost & Sullivan располагает 40 офисами по всему миру. *Партнер конференции, исследовательская компания Pyramid Research предлагает практические решения комплексных проблем, с которыми сталкиваются клиенты компании на мировом телекоммуникационном рынке. Аналитические исследования компании занимают уникальное положение на перекрестке развивающихся рынков, инновационных технологий и новых бизнес моделей. В основе исследований лежит bottom-up («восходящая») методология прогнозирования развития рынка более чем 100 стран, что является непревзойденной особенностью уже более 25 лет. Являясь основным источником аналитических данных для единственной интегрированной информационной бизнес платформы Light Reading Communications Network, компания Pyramid Research предоставляет услуги мировому телекоммуникационному рынку, объем которого составляет $4 триллиона. обновляемая версия программы конференции на сайте. *СПИСОК УЧАСТНИКОВ можно увидеть ЗДЕСЬ *По вопросам участия, пожалуйста, обращайтесь в Оргкомитет: тел. +38 044 461-9974 или @: info@techexpo.com.ua ПОСЕЩЕНИЕ КОНФЕРЕНЦИИ *Для производителей и поставщиков оборудования и технологий, системных интеграторов Скачать заявку ЗДЕСЬ *Для операторов и провайдеров фиксированной связи, мобильной связи, Интернет-провайдеров, вещателей Скачать заявку ЗДЕСЬ ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Информационная поддержка: Медиасат, Телеканал «Первый Деловой», Broadcast Telekritika, Телемир, ДК Зв’язок, Protv.ua, Сателлит, TVOver.Net, Обозреватель Wireless Ukraine, Телеспутник, Телемультимедиа, Sat-Digest, Телеком, Hi-Tech, Channel Partner, ITWare, Тендер, Медиабизнес, ВсёТВ, БІЗРЕЛІЗ, Portaltele.com, Сети и бизнес, BroadcastEquipmentGuide, ProfessionalAVBuyersGuide, DigitalCinemaInfo, PostProductionBuyersGuide, TVnews.by, НПК «ЭРА», Информационные технологии для менеджмента (ИТМ), Connect!, МедиаПрофи, 625-net.ru, МИС-информ, ITPartner, Wireless Ukraine, Digital-TV, Videoprotest.com, Comnews Мастер-класс с онлайн-трансляцией "Разработка высокопроизводительных серверных приложений для Linux/UNIX" *Дата: 7 июля *Место: Киев, ул. 40-летия Октября 70, м. "Голосеевская", Гостиница «Мир», большой конференц зал *Организатор: Smartme - площадка для обмена опытом среди веб-профессионалов http://smartme.com.ua *Целевая аудитория - разработчики, уже имеющие опыт программирования на C/C++ для Linux/UNIX, но желающие повысить производительность своих приложений. Основной темой для нас будут методы и технологии, которые позволяют HTTP серверам, серверам Instant Messaging'а, серверам баз данных и другим серверным приложениям обрабатывать сотни тысяч запросов в секунду и гигабиты трафика на "железе" базового класса. Мы посмотрим на примеры кода, научимся их оптимизировать, разберемся в том, как ведет себя Linux под некоторыми типами нагрузок. Подробности и регистрация на http://smartme.com.ua/workshops/razrabotka-vyskoproizvoditelnyh-servernyh-prilozheniy-dlya-linuxunix Cеминар-практикум по построению облачной инфраструктуры Компания SI BIS совместно с корпорацией Hewlett-Packard в Украине проводит бесплатный семинар-практикум «Дорога в облака. Создание производительных инфраструктур и частных облаков на базе решений НР». *Дата проведения: 19 июля 2012 года *Место проведения: Киев, ул. Марка Вовчка, 18а, Учебный центр компании ERC. *Контакты: Компания SI BIS, тел. (044) 499-12-12, www.sibis.com.ua, Александр Гайдук, ag@sibis.com.ua, Александра Самогулова, alexandra@sibis.com.ua Для регистрации на семинар необходимо зарегистрироваться, перейдя по ссылке или отправить регистрационные данные (ФИО, должность, организация, телефон и e-mail) по адресу ag@sibis.com.ua или alexandra@sibis.com.ua. Приглашаем всех желающих посетить данное мероприятие. ПРОГРАММА СЕМИНАРА 09:00–09:30 Регистрация, приветственный кофе. 09:30-09:45 От масштабности - к эффективности. Опыт и компетенции компании SI BIS. Докладчик: Андрей Литвиненко, SI BIS 09:45-11:15 HP ProLiant Gen8 - серверы, которые заботятся сами о себе *архитектура HP ProActive Insight; *новая линейка серверов HP на процессора х Intel E5; *интегрированные системы автоматического управления жизненным циклом; *динамическое ускорение рабочих загрузок; *автоматизированная оптимизация потребления энергоресурсов; Докладчик: Александр Головченко, НР 11:15-12:00 Создание эффективной VDI инфраструктуры на базе оборудования HP *архитектура НР для клиентской виртуализации; *компоненты решения (система хранения, серверы, тонкие клиенты HP, сетевое оборудование, инфраструктура и ПО); *варианты управления: Microsoft Hyper-V, Citrix XenDesktop или VMware View; *как компания SI BIS может помочь при выборе и внедрении VDI инфраструктуры; Докладчик: Петр Андрухович, SI BIS 12:00-12:30 Кофе-брейк 12:30-13:30 HP CloudSystem Matrix – основа для построения облачной инфраструктуры *обзор общей платформы HP CloudSystem. Базовая архитектура HP CloudSystem; *конвергенция инфраструктуры и автоматизация облачных сервисов; *модульная архитектура HP BladeSystem и Matrix Operating Environment – основа HP CloudSystem; *HP Cloud Service Automation for Matrix – управление жизненным циклом облачных сервисов; Докладчик: Сергей Сергеев, НР 13:30-14:45 Демонстрация оборудования НР CloudSystem Matrix *демонстрация основных возможностей и операций с HP CloudSystem Matrix; Докладчик: Сергей Сергеев, НР 14:45-15:00 Розыгрыш приза по анкетам* Червень IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit 2012 in Europe Conference to Be Held on 12-13 June 2012 in Frankfurt, Germany Egham, UK, 22 March 2012 — Gartner, Inc. today announced its new conference, the Gartner IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit that will run from 12 to 13 June 2012 in Frankfurt, Germany. It will focus on the steps IT infrastructure and operations (I&O) leaders must take to harness social software, cloud computing and mobile computing in order to deliver and manage end-to-end services. "Though new to audiences in Europe, the Middle East and Africa, this Summit builds on the firm foundation of the Gartner IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit in the US, now in its sixth year," said Milind Govekar, managing vice president at Gartner. "We are launching this conference in Europe in response to growing demand from our clients to help them manage the move from virtualisation to the cloud, deal with the rapidly changing business requirements and technologies of new projects, and improve service quality at lower prices.” According to Gartner Executive Programs’ 2012 CIO Agenda worldwide survey of 2,335 CIOs in the fourth quarter of 2011, CIO's top three strategies for 2012 focus on delivering business solutions, reducing the cost of IT, and managing a flexible infrastructure. At the same time changes will be imposed on organisations by the need to migrate to Windows 7, the challenges of cloud computing for traditional models of IT operations, and the proliferation of mobile devices and services. "Now is the time for I&O leaders to anticipate these changes and manage them proactively in order to deliver business benefits — as opposed to being driven by change in a constantly reactive mode," said Mr Govekar. Key presentations at the Summit will include: * Gartner Keynote: Top 10 Strategic Technologies for 2012: Will You Be Able to Manage Them (Before They Manage You)? Milind Govekar, managing vice president, and Cameron Haight, research vice president, Gartner * Gartner Presentations: ** Ten Steps to Building Private Cloud Services, Thomas Bittman, vice president and distinguished analyst, Gartner ** How Big Data and Server Virtualization Have Changed Storage Management, Valdis Filks, research director, Gartner ** Virtualizing Complex Workloads, Philip Dawson, research vice president, Gartner Presentations led by Gartner analysts will be complemented by two guest keynote presentations, five end-user case studies, seven workshops, seven roundtable discussions and six solution provider sessions. For further information on the Gartner IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit 2012 please visit http://www.gartner.com/eu/iom. Join the discussion on Twitter using #GartnerIOM. Members of the media can register for the event by contacting Laurence Goasduff at laurence.goasduff gartner.com. Інтернет в Україні: шляхи подальшого розвитку 14-18 червня 2012 13 Конференція ІнАУ та ДП «УкрМОТ» На базі ТОК «Судак». Джерело: http://www.inau.org.ua/170.4147.0.0.1.0.phtml Банковские системы и безопасность информационных технологий 19-я Международная конференция "Банковские системы и безопасность информационных технологий", г. Ялта, ГК "Ялта-Интурист" с 17 по 23 июня 2012 года. http://bssconference.com.ua/ Оргкомитет: ООО «Центр безопасности и информационных технологий» 02002, Украина, г. Киев, ул. М. Расковой, 2а, БЦ «Левобережный» тел. +38 (044) 494 1057 Мастер-класс Шона Маршалла (с онлайн-трансляцией) "Контекстная реклама. Фишки для продвинутых" *Дата: 19 июня *Место: Киев, ул. 40-летия Октября 70, м. "Голосеевская", Гостиница «Мир», большой конференц зал *Организатор: Smartme - площадка для обмена опытом среди веб-профессионалов http://smartme.com.ua *Целевая аудитория - все, кто используют контекстную рекламу Google AdWords для продвижения своего бизнеса в сети интернет. Фишки контекстной рекламы от американского специалиста по интернет маркетингу. Часть 1: Как правильно позиционировать себя на рынке контекстной рекламы. Часть 2: Работа с контекстно-медийной сетью Google Display Network. Подробности и регистрация на http://www.smartme.com.ua/workshops/kontekstnaya-reklama-fishki-dlya-prodvinutyh Травень Перший міжнародний форум з електронного цифрового підпису «PKI-FORUM Україна 2012» *Дата: 16-18 травня 2012 року *Місце: Готель «Козацький», м. Київ, вул. Михайлівська, 1/3 *Організатор: Всеукраїнська асоціація «Інформаційна безпека та інформаційні технології». Форум проводиться за офіційної підтримки Міністерства юстиції України. (www.minjust.gov.ua). Мета: Основною метою проведення Форуму є створення інформаційної площадки для дискусії, обміну думками та досвідом між експертами, представниками державних органів та бізнесу. Така дискусія дозволить усім учасникам дізнатись про досягнення у сфері надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису, способах вирішення проблемних питань, пов’язаних із особливостями нормативно-правового регулювання та технологічними бар’єрами. Програма: У програмі Форуму передбачено проведення дискусій у форматах пленарних засідань та круглих столів з актуальних питань: *правові засади використання та надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; *досвід і практика надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; *використання електронного цифрового підпису в електронному документообігу – Україна та міжнародний досвід; *стандартизація використання та надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; *побудова єдиного простору довіри – правові та технологічні бар'єри; *PKI та e-governance – Україна та міжнародний досвід. Детальну інформація http://www.pki-forum.com.ua Тел.: (044) 227-83-02; (093) 533-21-34. Акредитація учасників Форуму: PKI-FORUM Україна 2012 XVIII КИЕВСКАЯ МЕЖДУНАРОДНАЯ ТЕЛЕРАДИОЯРМАРКА * Время работы: 22-24 мая 2012 г. * Место работы: ВЦ «КиевЭкспоПлаза» (Киев, ул. Салютная, 2-Б) * Организатор Телерадиоярмарки: ЗАО «Телерадиокурьер» * Тел./факс: (+380 44) 289-7931, 289-6675, 230-8302, 230-8303 * e-mail: trk tv-radio.kiev.ua; http://www.media-fair.kiev.ua, http://www.trk-mag.kiev.ua * Почтовый адрес: ул. Гайдара, 27, офис 119 (16 этаж), Киев, 01033 Мастер-класс с онлайн-трансляцией "Розробка під Android" *Дата: 27 мая *Место: Киев, Киевский офис компании DataArt, Бехтеревский переулок, 14е, 5 этаж *Организатор: Smartme - площадка для обмена опытом среди веб-профессионалов http://smartme.com.ua *Целевая аудитория - разработчики под Android. Архітектура системи Android: - компоненти Android, їхня активація та взаємодія - поняття задачі в Android Реалізація GUI в Android: - дерево View - використання стандартних віджетів - мінімізація дерева Реалізація GUI в Android: - фрагменти - стек задачі - життєві цикли активностей та фрагментів Робота з даними: - збереження даних користувача - асинхронний доступ до даних - організація роботи сервісів - принципи роботи провайдерів Деякі нюанси розробки: - безпека - ідентифікація користувача - робота з мережею - відлагодження та оптимізація Подробности и регистрация на http://www.smartme.com.ua/workshops/rozrobka-pid-android Квітень 7-я отраслевая Международная конференция «Структурированные кабельные системы и видеонаблюдение 2012» *Дата:5 апреля 2012 года *Место: ТПП Украины (Киев, Большая Житомирская, 33 ) состоится 7-я отраслевая Международная конференция «Структурированные кабельные системы и видеонаблюдение 2012» *В рамках конференции состоится ежегодная церемония награждения лидеров украинского рынка СКС за 2011 год, а также победителей конкурса «ЛУЧШИЙ ПРОЕКТ СКС 2011-2012 В УКРАИНЕ» Основная часть конференции будет включать в себя доклады экспертов на следующие темы: * Пленарная секция: состояние и проблемы украинского рынка СКС * Новые подходы, проекты и решения для СКС предприятий * Оптические решения * Комплексные решения для ЦОД * Системы управления физическим соединением * Промышленные решения * СКС для домашних сетей * Стандартизация, проектирование, строительство. Отдельная секция: * Системы видеонаблюдения и ограничения доступа *Участники: руководители IТ-подразделений крупнейших украинских компаний, представляющие различные сегменты экономики, системные интеграторы, дистрибьюторы, инсталляторы решений, производители инфраструктурных решений для ЦОД, вычислительного оборудования и систем хранения данных. *Участие в конференции для представителей конечных потребителей решений и услуг (компаний не ИТ-рынка) проводится на безоплатной основе! *Стоимость участия одного слушателя для ИТ-компаний (производители оборудования, ПО, интеграторы решений, дистрибьюторы) составляет 500,00 грн. Для второго и последующих представителей одной компании - скидка 50%. Для подписчиков журнала «Сети и Бизнес» на 2012 год - скидка 50%. *РЕГИСТРАЦИЯ: http://sib.com.ua/php/forma_scs_2012.html проводится до 26 марта 2012 г.! Более подробную информацию о формах и условиях участия можно получить в редакции: по телефонам 496-05-78, 537-6428/30 или по e-mail: adv@sib.com.ua, Юлия Пятниченко Выставка MUK-EXPO 2012 Дата и место: 12 апреля 2012 года, павильон выставочного центра "АККО Интернешнл" в Киеве (проспект Победы, 40-Б). В рамках мероприятия будут представлены стенды ведущих мировых производителей оборудования и программного обеспечения, с новейшими разработками в сфере современных информационных технологий. Ведущие эксперты не только проведут презентацию работы представленных решений, но и расскажут, каким образом внедрить их в инфраструктуру Вашего предприятия. Вас ожидают доклады на самые актуальные и горячие темы, а также встреча с представителями компаний-производителей решений и специалистами группы компаний МУК. Зарегистрироваться для участия в мероприятии можно на сайте http://muk.ua/conference. Регистрация на выставку обязательна. Вход без электронного билета платный. Конференция «Опыт и перспективы использования ИТ в банковском и финансовом секторе» Дата и место: * 19 апреля 2012 года, 09.30-21.00 * Киев, Гостиница «Русь», ул.Госпитальная, 4 Организаторы: * Клуб Банковских информационных технологий * ВОО «Сообщество ИТ-директоров Украины» приглашают Вас принять участие Цель конференции – способствовать повышению конкурентоспособности украинского банковского сектора путем обмена опытом использования современных информационных технологий, обеспечивающих как экономическую эффективность бизнеса, так и его социальную ответственность. Тематика конференции: * Роль инновационных технологий в развитии современных банковских информационных систем и систем управления деятельностью компаний финансового сектора * Создание систем управления информационной безопасностью * Современные системы взаимодействия с клиентами * Построение ИТ-инфраструктуры большой территориально-распределенной компании * Управление бизнес-процессами Страница конференции: http://bank.itdirector.org.ua/ Стоимость участия: *600 грн (вкл. НДС) - для потребителей ИТ-решений *1200 грн (вкл. НДС) - для поставщиков ИТ-решений Гостевое участие - 0 грн - только для потребителей ИТ-решений при регистрации до 31 марта 2012 г. (включает участие в тематической части Конференции - с 10.00 до 17.30, без обеда). 11-ая Международная конференция в области обеспечения качества ПО «Software Quality Assurance Days» *Дата: 21 — 22 апреля 2012 *Место проведения: Киев *Организатор: SQA Days *WWW: http://it-conf.ru/ru/content/464.htm Интернет-магазины Украины 2012 В Харькове, 20 апреля 2012 года состоится конференция “Интернет-магазины Украины 2012”. Мероприятие ориентировано на представителей интернет-магазинов - владельцев, топ-менеджеров, интернет-маркетологов, а также на всех, кто занимается электронной коммерцией. Цель организаторов Конференции — каталога интернет-магазинов Shoplist и компании WEB4PRO — предоставить максимальное количество практических примеров правильного построения и ведения интернет-бизнеса. Поэтому в программе - доклады от профессионалов, рабочие кейсы, мастер-классы и качественные консультаций специалистов. Небольшой список докладов, которые Вы услышите на конференции: * Юридические вопросы по организации деятельности интернет-магазинов. (Галина Бакум) * 10 простых шагов по привлечению посетителей в интернет-магазин. (Елена Гунина) * Правильная логистика = рост Вашего дохода. (Дмитрий Селезнев) * Как вы теряете покупателей и как с этим бороться. (Галина Витюк) * 10 прибыльных идей 2012 года. (Евгений Мусиенко) * Проверок не избежать а вот последствий - можно. (Виталий Махно) * Почему нет эффекта от продвижения магазина? (Юрий Кушнеров) * Безопасность интернет-магазина: проблемы и пути решения. (Дмитрий Суслов) * Продающий дизайн интернет-магазина. (Роман Рыбальченко) * Защита авторского права на фотографии в интернете. (Илья Крючков) * Продвижение интернет магазинов - о чем забывают предприниматели. (Олег Гаврилюк) * Почему покупают у конкурентов? (Станислав Матюшенко) Вся программа на сайте конференции. 350 участников, 20 докладов, 16 часов полезной информации, 3 мастер-класса, вкусный обед и кофе-брейки, полезные знакомства и контакты, хорошее настроение на весь день - все это ждет Вас на нашей конференции. Регистрация участников конференции: * http://conf.shoplist.com.ua/register.php?role=participant Используйте код купона "kompass" для получения скидки 10%. Сайт конференции: * http://conf.shoplist.com.ua VII Международный Форум «Вокруг Кабеля, Вокруг IP» *Дата: 25 апреля *Место: Национальном спортивном комплексе «Олімпійський» *Сайт: http://vokrugkabelya.com.ua/content/view/225/74/lang,ru/ *Регистрация: http://2012.acaip.com.ua/posetitelyam/registracziya.html Мастер-класс с онлайн-трансляцией "Разработка высокопроизводительных серверных приложений для Linux/UNIX" *Дата: 26 мая *Место: Киев, ул. 40-летия Октября 70, м. "Голосеевская", Гостиница «Мир», большой конференц зал 8Организатор: Smartme - площадка для обмена опытом среди веб-профессионалов http://smartme.com.ua *Целевая аудитория - разработчики, уже имеющие опыт программирования на C/C++ для Linux/UNIX, но желающие повысить производительность своих приложений. Основной темой для нас будут методы и технологии, которые позволяют HTTP серверам, серверам Instant Messaging'а, серверам баз данных и другим серверным приложениям обрабатывать сотни тысяч запросов в секунду и гигабиты трафика на "железе" базового класса. Мы посмотрим на примеры кода, научимся их оптимизировать, разберемся в том, как ведет себя Linux под некоторыми типами нагрузок. Подробности и регистрация на http://smartme.com.ua/workshops/razrabotka-vyskoproizvoditelnyh-servernyh-prilozheniy-dlya-linuxunix Березень Microsoft SWIT 2012 22 и 23 марта в Киеве пройдёт крупнейшая техническая конференция Microsoft в Украине, Microsoft SWIT 2012, на которой в течение двух дней будет представлено более 50 докладов по новейшим технологиям. Доклады будут проводиться ведущими экспертами международного уровня, с которыми будет организована возможность интенсивного общения. Подробнее http://apitu.org.ua/node/2362 Международная конференция «Цифровые системы доставки видеоконтента. Мультиплатформенный решения 29 марта 2012 года в Киеве состоится Международная конференция «Цифровые системы доставки видеоконтента. Мультиплатформенные решения», посвященная реалиям и перспективам развития на украинском рынке таких технологий и услуг, как IPTV, online TV, OTT сервисы. Подробнее http://apitu.org.ua/node/2317 Базовий курс “Розробка кросплатформених додатків для мобільних пристроїв” Наукове товариство студентів та аспірантів НТУУ “КПІ” запрошує взяти участь у базовому курсі з розробки кросплатформеного програмного забезпечення для мобільних пристроїв, який проходитиме 31 березня 2012 року в ауд. 299 (6) корпусу №1 НТУУ “КПІ” (м. Київ). Програма курсу передбачає вивчення методів розробки кросплатформеного програмного забезпечення для мобільних платформ з використанням HTML5/CSS3/JS. Слухачі ознайомляться з ключовими відмінностями між веб-розробкою для десктопних версій браузерів і для мобільних пристроїв,таких як планшети і смартфони. Базові вимоги до учасників: мінімальний досвід web-розробки; володіння HTML, CSS і JavaScript. Вартість участі у курсі складає 350 грн. Увага! Для участі у курсі необхідно мати при собі ноутбук. Перелік програмного забезпечення, яке буде використано на курсі, буде відправлено участникам електронною поштою. Окрім того, учасникам бажано мати при собі iPhone або Android-пристрої (GingerBread або вище), щоб кожен міг побачити на власні очі, як працюють веб-додатки на реальних пристроях. Викладач курсу: Василій Савін - досвідчений ІТ-консультант, співробітник компанії Netlight Consulting AB, Швеція. Спеціаліст у сфері застосування HTML5, розробки ПЗ для мобільних пристроїв, розробки баз даних, розподілених систем, функціонального программування. Реєстрація обов’язкова. Поспішайте зареєструватися, оскільки кількість місць обмежена. Дедлайн реєстрації - 20 березня. Якщо Вас цікавить більш детальна інформація, будь ласка, пройдіть за посиланням http://ssa.org.ua/mobile-soft-development-course. Лютий 5-я Юбилейная отраслевая конференция "Центры обработки данных - эффективность и управляемость" Журнал "Сети и Бизнес" приглашает принять участие в 5-й Юбилейной конференции "Центры обработки данных - эффективность и управляемость". Дата проведения: 22-е февраля 2012 г. Подробнее http://apitu.org.ua/node/2307 Категорія:Минулі події